A method for the reduction of artifacts in reconstructed CT image datasets which arise as a result of defective detector pixels in the case of simple circular scans, is known from the publication DE 198 35 451 B4 (=U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,039), for example. However, in the case of the method presented there, only artifacts which are exactly circular in shape, such as arise with defective detector pixels in conjunction with circular scans, are removed.
In the case of an image reconstruction from detector data which has been obtained in the context of a spiral scan with the gantry being at the same time inclined, any artifacts produced are not exactly circular in shape, so that the application of the method for artifact reduction known from the publication DE 198 35 451 B4 is not enough to remove such artifacts.